Larmes écarlates
by Jadzabel
Summary: OS 5 ans après un départ sans adieux... Mon premier OS commencé au collège. Bien maladroit mais j'ai une certaine tendresse pour lui...


_**Auteur** : Jadzabel (ou Saki-chan)  
**genre** : one-shot plutôt long / drame enfin, je crois…  
**spoiler** : Shaolan est parti sans dire en revoir à Sakura. Il lui a avoir son amour sans la laisser lui répondre.  
**disclamer** : les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Clamp, dommage j'aimerais bien un ptit Shaolan à Noël et Yue pour mon anniversaire….  
**déclaration de l'auteur** : désolée d'avoir un peu modifier le caractère de la tite Tomoyo… mais je voulais vraiment lui faire prononcer ces phrases…_

_ c'est mon tout premier one shot écris il y a très très très longtemps, donc, soyez indulgents… _

**Larmes écarlates**

5 ans.  
5 ans de souffrance.  
5 ans d'absence.

**Les âmes sœurs.**  
**Une légende.**  
**Un rêve.**  
**Un être unique auquel le destin nous lie.**  
**Celui qui nous apportera le bonheur.**  
**Celui sans lequel on n'est rien.**  
**Et sans lequel on ne peut survivre.**  
**Mais est-ce vraiment une légende ? **

5 ans.  
5 ans qu'il l'avait abandonnée.   
5 ans sans nouvelles.  
Sans lettres, sans coup de fils  
Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.  
Abandonnée, trahie.   
Avait-il oublié la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite après la tour de Tokyo ?  
Elle n'avait jamais pu lui répondre.  
Il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Et cette lettre…  
Il ne lui avait même pas annoncé son départ en face.  
Juste une lettre, une simple lettre, impersonnelle, froide, cruelle…  
Son contenu était resté gravé dans sa mémoire :  
Il lui annonçait juste son retour à HongKong.  
Il ne lui laissait pas de numéro de téléphone, pas d'adresse, rien.  
Il ne lui disait même pas au revoir.   
Elle avait voulu brûler cette lettre,  
voir ces phrases assassines se consumer sous ses yeux,  
partir peu à peu en fumée…  
Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à détruire ce dernier souvenir de lui.  
Souvenir cruel.

5 ans maintenant.  
5 ans aujourd'hui qu'elle recevait cette lettre tandis qu'un avion décollait de Tokyo.   
5 ans qu'il était parti pour ne jamais revenir.  
5 ans qu'il avait arraché le cœur de Sakura sans le savoir.

5 ans qu'elle avait perdu son sourire, sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre, son optimisme.

Ses yeux verts désormais vides ne sachant que pleurer.  
Elle avait tout essayer pour l'oublier.  
Elle avait essayé de le détester,  
Mais n'avait jamais pu le haïr autant qu'elle l'aimait…

Sakura ne s'intéressait plus à rien, rien ne la faisait plus réagir.  
Sa famille, ses amis…  
Ils étaient désemparés, désarmés, désespérés.  
Ils la voyaient tous les jours s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le gouffre sans fond de la souffrance,   
Sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.  
Tomoyo et les autres assistaient impuissants à la noyade de Sakura, cette longue agonie insupportable.  
La fleur de cerisier était atteinte d'une sorte de maladie incurable,  
Contre laquelle il n'existerait aucun traitement, aucun médicament pour soulager la douleur.  
Une maladie d'amour sans aucun remède.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Sinistre anniversaire que ces 5 ans d'absences…  
Elle avait assez enduré, sa souffrance serait bientôt terminée,  
Son cœur arrêterait enfin de saigner.  
Elle pourrait enfin l'oublier.

C'est Fujitaka qui a trouvé sa fille, donc le sang se répandait rouge écarlate tout autour d'elle.   
Elle est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, personne ne sait encore si elle se réveillera un jour.

Tomoyo est en pleurs.  
C'est de sa faute.  
Elle avait vu Sakura se détruire, toujours plus, de jours en jours.   
Elle avait lu dans ses yeux la souffrance qui l'habitait.  
Et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pas pu aider sa meilleure amie, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Et Sakura avait voulu mourir.  
Et elle allait sûrement mourir.  
Et si elle se réveillait, elle finirait par recommencer.

Tomoyo pleurait.  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

… Sauf si…  
C'était hasardeux, incertain, mais si Sakura se réveillait, ce serait sans doute le seul moyen de la sauver, de l'empêcher de recommencer…  
Si elle y parvenait, tout dépendrait de lui.  
Elle espérait juste ne pas s'être trompée sur son compte.  
De toutes façons, il ne lui restait plus rien à perdre.   
Sauf Sakura… mais elle ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Elle emprunta immédiatement le jet privé de la société de sa mère et se rendit seule à HongKong.  
L'aube était à peine levée.  
Elle ne connaissait pas cette ville.  
Elle n'y connaissait personne,   
Mais elle chercha avec acharnement, interrogeant tous les passants, tous les commerçants  
Et fini, après des heures de recherche, par trouver la demeure des Li.

Le domestique lui ayant interdit d'entrer, elle resta devant la porte,  
Seule, debout, épuisée, affamée, sans se plaindre.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette masculine au bout de la rue.  
Une silhouette inconnue mais familière.

Elle la suivit des yeux, alors qu'il approchait.   
C'était un jeune homme d'environ son âge, plutôt grand, aux cheveux châtains en bataille, très beau malgré la froideur de ses yeux noisettes et la dureté de ses traits.  
Il passa devant elle sans vraiment faire attention à la jeune femme –plutôt jolie d'ailleurs- qui se tenait devant sa porte.

-Konbanwa (bonsoir)  
Une japonaise ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna, sans laisser paraître sa surprise.   
-Tu n'as pas trop changé depuis tout ce temps Shaolan-san.   
Il dévisagea la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux bleu foncé qui lui faisait face.   
-Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit-il d'un ton sec.  
-Il faudra que je te chante une berceuse pour que tu me reconnaisses ?   
-Tomoyo Daidoji !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.  
-Allo ?  
-…  
- C'est vrai ? C'est déjà pas mal. Je suis tellement soulagée.  
- …  
-Oui, il est en face de moi.  
-…  
-Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui parler.  
-…  
-Oui, je te tiens au courant. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Toya.

"Tomoyo, Toya… ça doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec Sakura."  
En repensant à ce nom qu'il cherchait en vain à oublier, Shaolan ne put masquer sa surprise l'espace d'un instant, avant reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Mais lors de ce bref relâchement, Tomoyo cru discerner derrière la surprise, la même souffrance que celle qu'elle avait si souvent lue dans les yeux de sa chère Sakura.

Il lui dit enfin, sur un ton glacial :  
-Que me veux-tu ?  
-Te ramener au Japon.  
-Rien que ça !

Le ton était froid, cynique.  
Mais la petite lueur qu'elle avait entraperçut dans ses yeux quelques secondes au par avant lui avait redonnée un peu d'espoir.

Elle finit par lui expliquer.  
-Sakura est à l'hôpital.  
-Pourquoi, comment, depuis quand !   
Shaolan tentait de retenir le flot d'émotion trop longtemps enfouit en lui.  
-Si elle s'est ouvert les veines, c'était pas en faisant la cuisine.  
-Comment ? … Non, c'est impossible ! … Pas Sakura ! Bredouilla-t-il stupéfié.  
-ça faisait déjà plusieurs années que Sakura avait perdu le sourire. Pour être exacte, cela faisait 5 ans…  
-Hier, je sais, la coupa-t-il.  
Il se sentait tellement coupable. S'il avait su…  
- D'après Toya, elle n'est toujours pas sortie du coma, mais les médecins pensent qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Shaolan sembla enfin remarquer la fatigue de son interlocutrice et la fit entrer.  
Il lui dit de s'asseoir dans le salon est de l'attendre.  
Pendant qu'une employée lui apportait son thé, elle crut entendre une violente dispute mais ne put la comprendre car elle ne comprenait pas bien le chinois.

¼ d'heure plus tard, Shaolan revint, un sac de sport sur l'épaule.  
-Je te suis, dit-il simplement.

"À HongKong, j'ai rencontré un iceberg qui a commencé à fondre lorsque j'ai prononcé ton nom et qui a explosé en glaçon lorsqu'il t'a su à l'hôpital Sakura, pensa Tomoyo."

Ils étaient dans l'avion depuis longtemps, mais Shaolan n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche.  
Tomoyo avait plusieurs fois tentée d'engager la conversation, mais n'avait obtenu que des réponses brèves et évasives.  
Il avait renoncé à masquer ses sentiments. Son sentiment de culpabilité et sa peur se lisait sur son visage.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés.  
Shaolan marchait comme un automate, pâle comme un mort.  
Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, tout le monde l'attendait.  
Même Toya semblait soulagé de le voir.  
Shaolan se sentit encore plus mal, oppressé par le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'écrasait.

Ils le laissèrent entrer seul dans la chambre de Sakura.  
Elle n'était pas encore sortie du coma.  
La voir ainsi lui fit encore plus de mal.

Elle semblait si fragile, la pâleur de son teint se confondant avec la blancheur des draps.  
Si belle aussi. Tout comme sa mère Nadeshiko.  
Mais d'une beauté triste, froide, fragile…  
Ses paupières étaient closes, elle semblait dormir.

Il s'assit près d'elle, saisissant sa main droite entre les siennes.  
Sur le bras gauche de sa bien-aimée, il remarqua de nombreuses cicatrices, de nombreuses blessures.   
Pourquoi tant de souffrance, tant de douleur…  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il vivre sans elle ?  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle vivre sans lui ?

Il tremble.  
Une larme coule.  
Elle glisse en silence sur son visage.  
Elle se jette dans le vide et s'écrase la main de la belle endormie.  
Une larme salée, humide et chaude.  
Sa chaleur se répand dans la peau, la chair, le sang et le corps glacé de la jeune fille.  
Une simple larme chargée d'émotion, de souffrance, de douleur, d'impuissance et d'amour.  
Bien plus magique que n'importe quel pouvoir.

Les yeux se ferment.  
Tout est noir.  
Puis, peu à peu se teinte de rouge.  
Un rouge sanglant qui s'infiltre et colore quelque peu cet horizon de noir.  
Ce sang est si beau, si pur…  
La douleur.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ?"   
Cette question qu'elle se posait depuis si longtemps avait enfin une réponse.  
Oui, ça faisait mal,  
Mais cette douleur était si douce en comparaison de celle qui torturait son âme.

Mourir.  
Enfin.  
Tout est noir.  
Noir et rouge.

Une touche de blanc.  
Blanc immaculé.  
Un ange passe…  
Et demeure.

- Maman !  
Car c'était bien elle, Nadeshiko, l'ange aux grandes ailes blanches.

- Oui ma petite fleur, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin te parler.  
Mais je ne suis pas venue te chercher.  
Pas encore.  
Le moment n'est pas encore venu.  
Ta mission sur Terre ne s'est pas encore achevée.  
Je sais au fond de mon cœur que le bonheur t'attend quelque part.  
Trouve-le et ne le laisse pas filer.

Sache que je veillerais toujours sur toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait…

L'ange déploie ses ailes et prend son envol.   
Sakura ne fait pas geste pour la retenir.  
Elle l'observe, la contemple l'éloigner.

Elle reste seule.  
Le décor est toujours noir.  
Noir et rouge.

Mais il reste encore une petite touche de lumière,   
Une étoile qui brille dans la nuit de son âme.  
Une petite plume blanche.  
Une lueur d'espoir.

Elle la serre délicatement dans sa main.

Sakura ouvre enfin les yeux.  
Ces deux émeraudes se posent sur sa main qui ne tient pas une plume, mais une autre main.  
Une main si douce…

Elle lève les yeux,  
Son regard croise deux yeux noisettes  
Des yeux qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier,  
Des yeux désormais si expressif…

Et dans ce regard là, elle peut lire beaucoup de choses :  
De la souffrance d'abord, beaucoup de douleur  
Du soulagement  
Des remords, des regrets  
De la culpabilité  
De la peur…  
Et beaucoup de douceur aussi.

Sakura ferme les yeux un bref instant.  
Lui en veut-elle ?  
Ou est-elle heureuse de le voir ?

Elle repense aux paroles de sa mère, écoute son cœur et rouvre les yeux.  
Des yeux verts dans lesquelles seul l'amour se reflète.

Shaolan se penche.  
Leurs visages sont si proche.   
Aucune parole n'est prononcée.  
Les explications viendront plus tard…  
Seul l'instant présent compte.  
Le reste attendra…

Leurs visages se rejoignent enfin.  
Leurs lèvres entrent enfin en contact.

Dans le cœur de Sakura la petite voix s'est enfin réveillée après un long sommeil.  
Tout ira bien.


End file.
